Ludwiga von koopa
Ludwiga von Koopa (known as Kottie von Koopa in the cartoons) (ルドウィッグ, Rudowigga), is the oldest female and self-appointed leader of the Koopalings, the former supporting antagonist and the current one of main characters in Hello yoshi franchise, a clan of nine siblings that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). As the other Koopalings, not much of Ludwig's personality has been revealed, though she is reported in the official bios as being intelligent, conceited and a show off. She was named after composer Ludwig Maria. Physical appearance Like the other Koopalings, Ludwig has yellow and tan skin and a green head. She also has a four-ribbed, plated belly and padded feet, wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other male Koopalings and she is average in height, being taller than Lemmy, Larry and Wendy but shorter than Ludwig, Roy, Iggy and Morton. With earlier official material showing her as shorter than Mario, Mario Kart 8 shows that she is still shorter than most of the other middleweight characters, but, much like the other Koopalings, varies in height between games. Ludwig's shortest modern appearance is in the Mario & Sonic series, and her tallest is in Paper Mario: Color Splash. She has a round head and small. Her mouth is puffy, round and gives the impression that she is wearing pink lipstick; her cheeks are also very round and baby-faced, her eyes themselves are large and round with two eyelashes, and her light blue irises are roughly the same as Larry's. Paper Mario: Color Splash also reveals that hier eyes present the tapetum lucidum, as eyeshine can be seen when she is partially in the dark while entering the room on her Super Ludship. The traits that differentiate Ludwig from all the other Koopalings are her single overbite on upper center of his snout and large, wild, blue hair, with an hairstyle similar to that subsequently used for Flurrie. She also has small, blue eyebrows, typically kept at an angle to confer her a serious tone. In her alternate version, she wears like Wendy koopa, she has large, golden bracelets on her wrists, and usually wears a long, beaded, red necklace and thick, pink heels, as opposed to the other bare-footed Koopalings. In Hello Yoshi DX Series, Ludwig dons a soft white shirt with lace-like patterns all around, especially a see-through part around her collar, which has two purple buttons. She wears leggings that look similar to Yoshi's, but in a teal color and the patterns becoming a darker teal, and she wears a criss-cross rope belt. She also wears a pair of colorful bangles on one wrist and a lilac necklace with a small purple bag. She finishes the outfit wear a pair of brown boots with stringy designs hanging from a purple cloth around the ankle area. Ludwiga von Koopa/List of Ludwiga's Overview Personality and traits Ludwiga is known to be the second eldest[1] of the Koopalings; she is said to be precocious and conceited,[18] In Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, he gets enraged when ignored by Mario and Luigi, a trait also seen in Super Mario Wisdom Games Picture Book 3: Luigi's Secret (「スーパーマリオちえあそびえほん 3 ルイージの ひみつ」). The same book also displays him as being somewhat of a show-off, both when he introduces herself[19] and when she chases Mario.[20] This latter trait can be also noted when she introduces herself in Super Mario Adventure Game Picture Book 2: Mario and Baby Yoshi,[21] as well as when she performs an impressive display of flips and twirls when riding in bikes or karts in Mario Kart 8, and has been eventually confirmed in her trophy description in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. In the New Super Mario Bros. series, Ludwig laughs off the threat posed by the Mario Bros. when they face him in his castle, suggesting he underestimates Mario, a trait she herself starts to acknowledge after being defeated in Paper Mario: Color Splash. In Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, after Wendy and Roy's defeat on top of Neo Bowser Castle, , although the other Koopalings deny this.[22] He also stated himself to have been "dethroned" after losing to Mario, Luigi, and PapeLudwig stated that he was not impressed by their battle. In the English localization of Paper Mario: Color Splash, she is the only Koopaling to be referred to by her minions as "Your Majesty," a title similar to the ones given to Bowser; in the Japanese version, however, such title is absent. Regardless of her title, in both versions Ludwig is the only Koopaling explicitly stating to have worked just to fight Mario at least once rather than to fulfill Bowser's plans and shows a more humble and respectful attitude when suffering defeat, contradicting previous arrogant depictions. This tendency to act on his own and his secretly humble and respectful attitude slightly matches his Japanese and US blurbs in Mario Kart 8 that call her a "Showoff Villain-Hero" and "Showy Anti-Hero" respectively, and is further confirmed in Bowser Jr.'s Journey where all alone she defeats Beef, one of the Best Fitness Friends, and disguises as her, setting up a trap that nobody else is aware about, not even Kamek or Bowser Jr., only to then say to Bowser Jr., after having revealed his deeds, that he accepts any punishment for what he has done. She likes Peach's rival. Unlike her brother, Ludwig, yet she's more impatient and impulsive. Super Mario Wisdom Games Picture Book special: Mario and Ludwig), in which she helped Mario obtain a medicine[15] for the poisonous bouquet she herself sent to Princess Peach[16] and even forced a Lakitu to give its cloud to Mario so he could reach the princess more quickly, to get Wendy's jealousy. Ludwiga's Spells Fairy form Ludwig, as the Fairy of Waves, has water-based powers. Ludwig can control Water and Ice, a fuchsia-pink colored liquid composed of water molecules that can morph into any shape or form desired. Ludwig uses Waves water to create a variety of solid structures such as shields as well as weapons such as swords, bow staffs, or spears. She can use Water and ice as both a solid and liquid substance. Ludwig has been shown to manipulate the consistency of her Water power, with its forms such as, bouncing rubber, flowing liquid, sticky goo, insulation barriers, super-powered counter-attacking walls, and more.Ludwig has blue-turquoise banana shape like wings, and dark blue healthy poison cotton clothes Voice Actors *Tabitha St Germain (Formerly) *Lani Minella (Formerly) *Ashley Flannegan (Current) *Miyako Endou (Japan dub) History Ludwig was originated with his twin brother and lives in Ludwig's hotel castle with her biological parents, when has 1 year old along with Ludwig, they now live with Bowser and Clawdia, their adoptive parents Later, Bowser also adoptive his children like Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy and his triplets biological siblings (Lemmy, Iggy and Dragonia). She and the rest koopalings try to kill Mario and Luigi, but they failed Trivia *Ludwig is the second eldest of koopalings, but she is second youngest of the Hello yoshi *Ludwig along his brother Ludwig, unlike his siblings, have never been the first Koopaling to be fought, as the result, the final fate, Ludwiga and Ludwig become Yoshi, Mario bros and Hello yoshi's true allies. *According to the Nintendo Power Super Mario Bros. 3 Strategy Guide, Ludwig is a Baron and Ludwiga is Madame. *She was the first of the Koopalings to show this ability, as he used it in his battle in Super Mario World. Later, they all used fire breath in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *She is the rebellious tomboy, like Ludwig, she loves radical sports, being a coach (as the mentor) and naughty thing. *She, Yoshi, Rosalina and Tessie has double jump each kind, but her double jump is flutterjump, just like her brother Ludwig and Yoshis *She has villainous crushes like: when she admits that she finds Mario cute, or she flirts with Luigi, but on Twitter accountせ"そ@LZESMELT, she has romantic mate: Iggy koopa. *She has her only biological brother Ludwig, and adoptive siblings: Bowser jr and Koopalings *Ludwig's Transformation Name Announcement is "Ludwig, Fairy of Waves!" *She and Ludwig have often Face–Heel Turn, because of revenge, betrayal or frustation. *She has some details similiar of Wendy: her make-up, feminine eyes and her feminine voice, sometimes she wears her bow, necklace and girlish bracelets *She doesn't want to be a traditional girl princess, and it's implied it's part of her rebellion against her traditionalist upbringing. Ludwig_original_fairy_form.png ludwiga von koopa charmix.jpg ludwig enchatix.png Ludwiga smash.png Ludwiga von koopa ele.png Ludwiga reibi.png Ludwiga avrra.png Ludwiga angel.png Believix Ludwig.png Ludwig harmonix.png Sirenix Ludwig.png Yoshix Ludwig.png Ludwig and blue sprixie.PNG Ludwig (2).png fl2.png Ludwigultra.PNG Ludwig duper ultra.PNG Ludwig dream.PNG Ludwig Odyssix 2.png Makeover Ludwig.png Ultima Ludwig final.png EternalLudwig.png Ludwig Deluxe (2).png Ludwig Deluxe senshi 2.png|Ludwiga Super Deluxe ludwig van koppia 2D.jpg|Ludwiga in Super Mario bros 3 Ludwiga.png Ludwiga.PNG Ludwig wohy.png|WOHY Ludwig Ludwiga 2.png|Paper Ludwiga Ludwig RPG artwork.png|Ludwig HYRPG supermariokunn_by_koopaclan-d78nyaj.png|Ludwiga and her family kun Ludwig.PNG Ludwiga warrior Dark waves.PNG|Ludwig in Hello yoshi Back to the multiverse Ludwiga, Mary and Marie.png koopalings.png Ludwiga wallpaper.PNG Ludwiga go.png Ludwiga SuperMarioWorld.png Hello yoshi go to the another Multiverse.PNG Ludwiga classic.png BitsizeLudwig.png 2246 (1).png Ludwiga Paperjam.png Ludwig with drums.png Pagan Ludwig.png Super Ludwig.png Ludwig young womn.png Ludwiga beach.PNG Ludwig fairy of the waves.png Shadowaves Ludwig.PNG Ludwig rage.png Ludwiga anger.png|Ludwig anime Ludwiga look.png Princess Ludwig.png Ludwig the thief.PNG|Ludwig download Princess Ludwig koopa.png|Super Princess Play Ludwig.png Human Ludwiga.png|Human Ludwig Ludwiga and Ludwig.gif Ludwiga new.png Ludwig and cappy.png Ludwiga and Black Yoshi.png Roller Ludwig.png Dark Ludwig.png Ludwig traveller 2.png Naked Ludwig.png Ludwiga super.png Ludwiga model.png Squad Ludwig.png Ludwig new look.png Old style Ludwig.png|3D Classic Ludwig Captured Ludwig.png Raccoon Ludwig.png Happy Ludwig 2.png Ludwiga y.png Miitopia Ludwig.png Ludwig 2D koopa.png 2D Band Ludwig.png|Ludwig drummer mean Ludwiga christmas.png Ludwiga humanoid.png|Ludwig von koopa from Miitopia New Ludwiga go.png Hello yoshi Group.PNG Hello Yoshi Cutties.png Ludwig back.png New 2D Ludwiga.png Unga Bunga.PNG Angry Ludwiga.png Ludwiga ang.png Makeover Ludwig.png 5th birthday Ludwig.png Luddy.png Ludwig original fairy form.png Ludwig and Ludwiga siblings.PNG Ludwiga x Male black yoshi.PNG Ludwiga mii.png Ludwig traveller 1 new.png 4D Ludwig.png Ludwig serious.png Ludwiga lateral.png Cutie poor Ludwig.png Ludwig skateboarding.png Embarassed Ludwig.png Princess Ludwig 2.png Human Ludwig 2.png Ludwiga.gif Ludwig clown car.png Ludwig with guitar.png Ludwig evilness.png Ludwiga happiness.png Ludwig front.png Anger Ludwig.png Lateral Ludwig.png Ludwig Blue day.png Ludwig beach.png Ludwig tiy.png Reval Ludwig.png Student Ludwig.png Luddy tidy.png Ludwig felicy.png Ludwig gif.gif New Super Ludwig.png Young Ludwig.png Ludwig griund.png Relationship 1.png Ludwig Fairy of the waves u.png|Ludwig the waves Relationship 24.png Relationship 13.png Relationship 16.png Relationship 14.png Relationship 11.png TahLudwig.png Ludwig 2 super.gif Ludwig squad angry.png Defeat Ludwig.png Hammer Ludwig.png Comon Ludwig.png Drama Ludwig Queen.png Bride Ludwig.png Human Ludwig 24.png Scared Ludwig.png Ludwig old self.png Stand down Ludwig.png Ulta Ludwig.png LudwigaKoopa_SSBUltimate.png Ludwig fairy transformed.png|Super Fairy of the waves Ludwig drums.png BISDX_Artwork_-_Ludwiga.png Front Ludwig sit.png Front Ludwig.png Miss Ludwig sits down.png Victoy is Ludwig.png Ludwig flew.png Canvmire Ludwiga.png Kiss Ludyy.png Ludwiga DS.png Hold Ludwig miss.png Anime Ludwiga.png|Ludwig Crystal Anime Got Ludship.png New 3D Ludwiga.png dcwjfng-e5e9dc51-4fed-45fb-85ce-6590b06d34ec.png miss moon ludwig.png Happiness Ludwig.png MMD Ludwiga.png Alt Ludwiga 2D.png Ludwiga sists.png 5th birthday Ludwig kiss.png Ludwig is time to go.png Ludwig Stunk dance.png Ludwig sailor.png Ludwig M Kindergarden.png|Young Ludwig ludwig_s_one_piece_swimsuit_by_kuby64_dcj4vd4.png GO Ludwig on.png _sfm__let_me_comb_that_mass_of_hair_by_aso_designer_dd9kf18.png|Down HAIR Ludwig Ludwig talks.png Ludwig pulsi.png Mew ludwig 2d.png Ludwig styler.png Ludwig and Ludwiga shine.png Ludwig casual summer.png|Ludwig DX Civilian Madam Ludwig x Iggy.png|Ludwiga and Iggy by @LZESMELT Ludwiga 2D Loue.png|Nyu 2D Ludwig Mermay ludwiga.png Ludwiga attack.png Ludwiga Kun.png|Ludwiga kun Ludwig and Rosalina by @LZESMELT.png|Ludwig and Rosalina by @LZESMELT Ludwiga Front 2D.png Classic_Ludwiga_Kun.png _render__cool_ludwig_2_by_aso_designer_ddfvn6l.png Ludwig_Sailor_Uniform.png Ludwig winter version.png|Ludwig (Milky way wishes) Ludwiga 2Drive.png Ludwiga new magic .png LudwigaGirlyPose.png Ludwig Christmas.png|Ludwig Christmas LudwigaKiss2D.png|Ludwig gives a kiss LudwigaExplain2D.png LudwigCuteLikeWen.png LudwigSitdown2D.png Ulta Ludwig no car.png|Remake 1 year of Smash bros ultimate Category:Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Female characters Category:Dragons Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Former villans Category:Hello yoshi Category:Miitopia Category:Adults Category:DX Characters Category:Blue characters